


Spilled Tea

by Senjadida



Category: Darmstadt Love Life
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjadida/pseuds/Senjadida
Summary: " Jadi rin, kemaren waktu lu mabok, lu confess ke dia." ucapnya"...." aku terdiam kaget tidak tahu mau menjawab apa." Iya kemaren lu bilang ke depan mukanya 'Gua suka sama lu vid!' kata lu gitu"“Asu.” Kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku“Ah, yaudah lah,” ujarku kembali, lelah.
Relationships: Karin x David ; Natalia x Christian ; George x Niki ; Maria x Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Spilled Tea

Aku terbangun, rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku,

“Shit. Gw ga inget apa apa tentang kmrn.” pikirku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, ruangann yang awalnya rapi sudah keos, orang orang berserakan tertidur di atas sofa. Sebagian duduk di luar. Aku melihat ke sebelah kiriku dan terkejut.

“Hah?! Ko dia di sebelah gw, perasaan kemarin Leo di sini.” Ujarku keras dalam benak

Aku menjaga raut mukaku tetap tenang tetapi hatiku berdebar keras. Pertanyaanpun mulai muncul di benakku

“Kemarin gw ngomong apa ya?! Kmrn apa yg terjadi ya ... Jangan jangan gw ngomong rahasia gw lagi ke semua orang. Oh no!?” Pikirku

“Rin, dah bangun lu? Yu pulang, bangunin David tuh, katanya dia mau bareng,” panggil seorang gadis seumuran denganku.

Aku menepuk pelan lengannya dan berkata

“Vid, ayo, kata Nessa lu mau pulang bareng,” ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ya, aku dan teman-temanku baru saja mengadakan pesta malam kemarin dan setengah dari kami terkapar karena mabuk. 

“Hm, iya. Bentar kepala gw pusing banget,” jawab seorang remaja lelaki kepadaku dengan suara yg bangun tidur yang serak serak basah.

‘ seksi.’ Pikirku. Iya, tebakan kalian benar. _I have_ _a_ _crush on David._

“Hahah iya lah vid, kemaren lu minum alkohol yang 77,7 percent, kalo lu ga pusing hari ini gua bingung sih!” sahut Vanessa setengah tertawa.

Aku hanya mengamati mereka mengobrol, tak lama kemudian kami mulai bergerak dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Kami semua pulang, aku ikut menumpang di rumah Vanessa karena rumahku jauh. Aku malas. 

Di jalan menuju rumahnya, aku memberanikan diri bertanya akan kemarin malam.

“Kemaren gw ngomong apa aja?”

“Uh, lu nampar banyak orang rin Hahahah Terus lu ngusir David terus, walaupun pada akhirnya lu nyerah, terus lu nangis lagi,”jawab Vanessa sambil tertawa

“Terus? Gw ngapain lagi?” tanyaku masih penasaran.

" Jadi rin, kemaren waktu lu mabok, lu confess ke dia." ucap Vanessa dengan nada setengah tidak yakin.

  
"...." aku terdiam kaget tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

  
" Iya kemaren lu bilang ke depan mukanya 'Gua suka sama lu vid!' kata lu gitu" lanjutnya melengkapkan cerita

“Asu.” Kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku

“Ah, yaudah lah,” ujarku kembali, lelah.

‘And there it goes. I have just ruined my life :)’ ucapku dalam hati.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menyesali. 

'Duh, karena alasan ini lah gw ga mau minum. Kenapa sih kemaren gw minum. Aduh jadi nyeselkan sekarang. Ini tu ga seharusnya terjadi!! Bodoh bgt sih lu Karinnnn!!' teriakku keras dalam hati.

bersambung .... 


End file.
